


A Different Kind of Strength

by Kimanaio



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimanaio/pseuds/Kimanaio
Summary: A brief take on the conversation between Ryder and Jaal after they rescue the Moshae.





	

Jaal was kneeling by his bed, inaudible words whispering from his lips; Fiona couldn’t tell if it was a prayer or a curse- she didn’t need to know. 

“Jaal,” She said softly, interrupting his thoughts. She paced behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. The angara finished his words and stood, his pupils expanding from their tight and anxious slit.

“Fiona, you came to check on me. Thank you for that.” He settled his gaze on the floor, his voice wavering.

“I can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now,” Fiona frowned, her hands clasping together nervously. “Hell, I’m having a hard enough time dealing with it, but these are your people… How can I help? If you need a shoulder, I’m here.” She put a hand on his arm, her lips parted gently- it was enough to ground him, and Jaal appreciated it. She never stopped worrying about everyone, and it boosted his resolve. 

“That is a kind offer. I am struggling to comprehend it. Fiona, these Kett, they are a disease on my people. They take us and use us; corrupt our very essence. I do not know how to handle it, the exaltation. How would you, if they were after your people?” It caught Jaal off guard that he would turn to Fiona for advice, but it felt right. She had shown boundless empathy towards his people, towards him… He trusted her judgement.

“Honestly? I don’t know if I could take it. But I do know that doing anything less than fighting for our futures would be a disgrace to their memories. They’re Kett now, but we can stop more angara from suffering the same fate. We have to stop it.” His question struck a chord with her, sparking her fire again- they _would_ stop the Kett without a doubt.

“I- yes. We cannot change the past, but the future is ours to shape. It’s times like this that I miss my family,” Jaal sighed, his eyes flitting from Fiona’s gaze to the floor. 

“You seem very close with them,” Fiona commented, and Jaal nodded.

“I am. The angara share many mothers in a community, but my true mother… it has been a long time since I have seen her. Are you close with your family?”  Jaal felt better, thoughts of his cousins and siblings warming his heart. It was a short-lived happiness, though, as Fiona’s face fell. He’d clearly struck a raw subject.

“My family…” Fiona paused, her eyes starting to water. She hadn’t thought about them, not recently. Not with the whirlwind of being Pathfinder, the weight of the position. Now, though, in the not-so-quiet peace of the tech lab, she was hit hard by her situation. “My mother died before we left the Milky Way, and my father sacrificed himself to save me. He was the Pathfinder before me. My brother is in a medically induced coma, so I guess… I guess I’m an orphan. But, hey, this crew of nut-jobs feels like a family sometimes.” Humor was the only way she’d avoid crying. 

Jaal was appalled; to have no family, no support base… The angara valued family above almost everything.  
“You are alone? Fiona, I didn’t know. And yet you stay so strong?” His admiration for her doubled.

“Not alone. I mean, I have you, and Vetra and Liam and everyone else who looks out for me. It’s easy to stay strong for other people; they need it more than I do.” She sniffled, blinking the wetness from her eyes. Something about Jaal drew the emotions out of her easily, and she turned her head to the side; he didn’t need to see her cry.

“Fiona.” Jaal drew her attention, one hand taking hers. “You are kind, kinder than you should be, with all that you’ve faced. I know word of your strength has traveled, but I hope you are known for that kindness as well. It is a different type of strength, and just as valuable.“ 

Fiona didn’t have a response. She stared at him, mouth open as if to speak, but her reply died on her lips. She didn’t take compliments well, but this… this was different. It actually meant something to her.

“Thank you,” she breathed softly, and he squeezed her hand once before letting it go. There was nothing more to be said. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking again, the silence between them comfortable. “I’m glad you’re here, Jaal. You, specifically.” 

“For my skills and knowledge?” The angara asked, his pupils shrinking again as they changed the subject.

“No, not quite, although those are both extremely valuable,” she grinned, one eyebrow raised. 

“Is it perhaps because you enjoy my company as much as I do yours?” Jaal didn’t know if he was overstepping, but he knew that glint in her eyes; he’d seen it sometimes, when she made Vetra blush. 

“Oh, so you do enjoy my company?” Fiona was only half kidding, but it bolstered her confidence to know that he felt similarly. 

“Apparently I haven’t been making that clear enough,” he rumbled. Jaal wanted to make her blush, see how the red bloomed on her soft cheeks. It made her look… alive. More than that. “I find you _fascinating_. And special, and strange. In a good way,” Jaal added, a smirk crossing his face at Fiona’s reaction. She was blushing now, splotchy red patches that made her blue eyes stand out. 

“Aw, you think I’m strange. Thank you Jaal, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she joked, one hand over her heart in mock thanks. 

“I try,” he quipped back, rolling his eyes. “Now, I am going to call Efvra and inform him that we’re on our way with the Moshae.” 

Fiona took that as her cue to leave, wishing him luck. As she stepped out of the room, the last of his soft words caught her ear, spoken more to himself than her.

“Thank you, Fiona.”


End file.
